


“You make me want things I can’t have.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Second Skin, Ficlet, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Garak pines during lunch





	“You make me want things I can’t have.”

To most, the doctor would seem lost in his own words, too distracted by his telling of his time at the latest medical conference to pay any heed to his lunch companion’s thoughts. But Garak had made something of a study of Julian Bashir and the young man’s eyes were constantly checking for any sign that he was boring his audience. Likely Major Kira or Chief O’Brien had snapped at him again today, making the doctor nervous about driving off his closest friend on the station.

Garak sighed, making Bashir pause his description of the gorgeous view he’d had in his quarters during the conference.

“I’m rambling again, aren’t I?” Bashir asked quickly, apologetically.

“No, no, my dear doctor,” Garak soothed. “It all sounds quite lovely and I was enjoying listening to you.” Bashir only managed a hesitant smile, so Garak decided to elucidate his feelings slightly. “You make me want things I can’t have.”

Relief flooded through Bashir’s posture, but his expression shifted to confusion. “I know you’ve implied this before, but surely it’s not so dangerous that you could never travel at all?”

Garak said nothing, letting the answer come through in his eyes.

“Oh.” Bashir seemed to almost deflate at that. He frowned, considering something, then he tentatively spoke. “I didn’t… If I’m upsetting you by talking about this…”

A genuine smile spread across Garak’s face. “Not at all. I enjoy living vicariously through you.”

Bashir smiled, bright and warm like the sun. “Should I continue telling you about the conference?”

“Please do,” Garak replied.

Bashir resumed his tale and Garak forced himself to focus on the words the young man was saying rather than the way his eyes sparkled as he spoke. There were many things Bashir made Garak want that the Cardassian couldn’t have. Trips off the station were the least of them.


End file.
